


Silent

by ciarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, There is no plot, dean is a nerd, dean jacks off to cas' voice, destiel au, destiel smut, so is Cas - Freeform, this was my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciarah/pseuds/ciarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are friends in a MMORPG and Dean really likes listening to his voice over the mic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: could you write me a Destiel fic and it's like Dean and Cas are friends on a mmorg and Dean jacks off to Cas's voice over the mic?

—  


Dean blames Charlie.  She was the one who introduced him to World of Warcraft and got him into this mess.  It was Christmas last year when she had the genius idea to buy him the expansions and a one month subscription.  Only two months later Dean had a maximum level character and was an avid raider, allowing him to fulfill the prophecy of becoming the cliche closeted nerd.

  
One of the first friends he’d made playing the game was someone named Castiel.

  
Dean and Castiel - or ‘Cas’, as Dean called him - gamed together a lot.  They had leveled a pair of paladins together back in the winter while they were both on Christmas break, and tended to quest together a lot.  

  
_I finally bought my own mic_ , Cas messages Dean. _Hang on a second, I’m trying to figure out how to work it._

  
Dean turns on his own mic and waits, his curiousity growing by the second.  He can’t help but wonder what Cas sounds like.

  
"Is it working?" a voice - Cas’ voice - says. "The green light’s on, can you hear me?"

  
_Shit._

  
Cas’ voice was so gravelly and _god_ \- _what would he sound like during sex_?

  
"Dean?" 

  
Dean clears his throat, his mouth suddenly dry.  ”Ah, yeah.  I can hear you.”

  
Dean knew it was bad, but he can’t stop his body’s needs and wants.  He can’t stop his thoughts from heading down south whenever he hears Cas’ fucking amazing voice.  And so began his quick spiral to hell.  Dean began touching himself, imagining that voice urging him on - _encouraging_ him.  

  
So he decides one day he doesn’t have to imagine it.  The plan was simple: turn his own mic off and jack off because then Cas couldn’t hear him.

  
It was a Friday night when Dean decided to put his plan in action.  He’d told Cas he was going afk for a bit and Cas had said okay and proceeded to join a battleground to entertain himself until Dean returned.

  
"Yes!" Cas shouts, his character had just successfully killed three enemies and survived.  " _Fuck yes_!”

  
Dean palms his dick through his pants for a few minutes and then let it spring free.  He began gently stroking himself from base to tip, always making sure to tenderly rub soft circles over the head with his thumb.

  
He’s close, so close, but  not enough to tip him over the edge just yet.   The words tumble out of his mouth, “Cas, Cas.” He begs, and he thinks of Cas’ voice, praising him, telling him he’s a good boy - such a good boy, “Cas, hngh, Cas, _oh fuck_ , Cas, yes, yes.” 

  
He leans back in his chair, spits on his hand and let it do the job, sliding it up and down and thumbing the head. He moans, his body shuddering and rolling, and he wet his lips, panting.  He imagines his hand is Cas’. It’s bad, so bad, with Cas just on the other end of the mic, but that thought only makes him moan louder. One hand fondles his balls as the other hand continues to stroke and he just really, really wants Cas to be there with him, licking along his throbbing dick, right along the vein.

  
His eyes are still shut tight and his dirty mouth can’t stop speaking, “Fuck, like that Cas, oh yeah, fuck, so good you’re so good, _fuck_!”—, he imagined Cas moaning out his name, wrecked and low— “ _Cas, Cas—_ ”

  
He came with a low groan.

  
When he came back down from his high, he heard Cas clear his thoat over the mic.

  
"Uhm, Dean?"

  
"Yeah?" Dean asked. "I’m back."

  
"Your mic was on and I, um, I could hear you.."  


**Author's Note:**

> you can send me your own prompt [here](http://www.casturbates.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
